Barbie: Life in the SCREAM House
by xstevienicksx
Summary: In this Macabre telling of the Malibu lifestyle, will Barbie be able to see through deception, Murder, and Bloodshed? Join familiar dream house characters as a bloody plot unfolds.


Barbie: Life in the SCREAM House.

Chapter One : Raquelle's Satanic Pact

The Sun sets upon the picturesque Malibu home of Raquelle, the Black haired "frenemy" of the ever perfect Barbie. Raquelle may not have all the splendor, attention, and friends that Barbie herself has, but, she is content with the life she lives. She and her brother Ryan preside in the giant mansion near opposite of the pink mammoth of of a manor where Barbie herself lives. Would Raquelle ever manage to get the one-up on that gregarious attention seeking blonde?

Raquelle sighs, placing a hand to her hip, taking notice of the sunset with eyes that speak of her long day, and need to be the best in Malibu. As she shuts the velvetine curtains of the foyer, she walks down the linoleum, her heels like tiny hammers pounding away at concrete. She strides down the long hall, looking at a giant characture of herself, giving her visage a once-over.

"So beautiful.. but for how long.. I won't allow that imbecile to get the best of me any longer.." She echoes, words cutting through the sickening silence like iced daggers.

Continuing her model stride, she stops before the form of her kid brother Ryan. The Young man sits at the floor, playing video games before the insanely sized LCD screen.

"Hey! Watch it sis, I'm trying to break Ken's high score, can you like maybe go the other way?" he questions immaturely.  
"I'll go what ever way I want, Ry." She chides, kicking his controller with her prada heel.  
"What the heck! I'm coming baby! Shhh!" he purrs, grasping the controller and holding it close. Raquelle shakes her head, carrying on in her dramatic stride. "Who put a bee in your bonnet?"  
"Like YOU could ever understand. You don't even have the intentive span to put away your underwear.." She echoes, walking past the tv room and finding the grand staircase that would lead to her personal chambers.

"No One understands.. how could they? It's that damned Barbie.. she's so perfect.. her life one of leisure, of perfection. NO RAQUELLE. No Longer will you live a vapid existance.. My dear sweet Barbie.. I've concocted a plan even you can't get away from.." She cackles, racing up the steps as a cat meows loudly, moving out of the way. The Black haired maiden finds her way to her room, a large gaudy sign reading. "NO BOYS OR LOSERS ALLOWED." A decree of affirmation, one of reason. Shutting the door behind her, Raquelle pulls close her black velvet curtains. Her eyes go to a giant board filled with pictures of Barbie, mutilated, striked out, and scratched in strange ways. Sliding her hands to a drawer close to her bed, she pulls out a strange idol of sorts. It features a weaping cheurb with various spikes and blood marks upon it.  
"I've been going about this the wrong way. Only Lucifer can help to wipe that smug face off of Barbie. AHAH!" She cackles, clasping the totem in hand, looking to a hastily written piece of scratch paper. "I must sacrifice someone in the name of the Totem, and wrap around it something belonging to my intended target.. Hmmm." she considers, looking to a long strand of hay colored hair on her board of Barbie debauchery. Grasping at the hair, she curls it along the contours of the totem, licking her lips in determination. "Aha!" she smirks, opening the door as she cups her hand to mouth. "RYAN, I NEED YOUR HELP IN MY ROOM!" She screeches.  
"What Do you want? IM ALMOST TAKING KENS SPOT ON TOP OF THE LEADERBOARDS, Ring Of Responsibility: Zombies, is hard enough.." he groans.  
"It will hardly take a minute Bro." She calls out, hearing his foot steps, like a lamb to slaughter. Her wicked grin curling upon her porcelain face. She grasps for a large chef's knife on the table near the knife with interest, the brandishes it, her red nails a ruby red, glistening upon the blade, not to be the only ruby red the blade will behold today.  
"What's the trouble?" He questions, Raquelle creeping out from behind him, impaling him hard in the chest, in and out, the blade gliding in and out with the ease of a knife to fresh butter. "ACHK! RAQUELLE.. WH-"  
"Shh. Barbie. WILL. DIE." She croaks, kneeing the poor sould as he fals to the ground, the psychotic dark haired girl, slitting his throat with a foul swoop. "You've served me well Ry. I'll totally make sure people see your awards and stuff in your room during my new reign as most Trendy girl in all of Malibu." She giggles, grasping at the totem in her pocket as it glows a vibrant yellow. "I've appeased you it seems.. Now then. EXACT VENGENCE ON BARBIE, DESTROY HER DREAM HOUSE, HER LIFE, AND BREAK HER WILL!" She cackles, a dark shadowy haze taking over her mansion as lightening strikes behind her. 


End file.
